


Pool Encounter

by retrospectav



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Plus-Size Lovin's, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrospectav/pseuds/retrospectav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by one bronzed Benedict Cumberbatch in Greece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by: stayhomemom.tumblr.com  
> (I dedicate this to my kindred fan-girl, retrospectav)

Benedict walked nonchalantly around the pool of a Santorini luxury resort. He paused briefly at the foot of a lounge chair. On said lounge chair laid a very curvaceous woman. By some standards overweight, but by his, perfect. She was wearing a v-cut tankini that let his imagination run wild. He didn’t hesitate to stare as she had a towel covering her face. Her dark blonde hair was splayed on the chair from topside of the towel. He marveled at the way the sunlight caught the lighter blond strands and gleamed like gold. He quickly decided to occupy the chair next to her. He arranged his towel, then arranged himself. He took the opportunity to look down at her bag to see if she had a book with her. She did. He thought this would make a perfect opening inquiry.

“May I look at your book? I do not recognize it.”

She startled at his voice but did not remove the towel. “Help yourself.”

American. He smiled to himself and gently picked up her book, examining the front cover, then reading the synopsis on the back. 

“Sounds interesting. Is it?”

“Typically I enjoy that author, but I am having a difficult time getting into this book.”.

“Plot or character?”

“Character.”

“Shame. What else has he written?”

“He wrote a detective series I enjoyed very much.”

“Detective series? Really?” He smirked with self knowledge.

“Sherlockian deduction or just brash antics?”

There was a long pause. He was about to speak when…

“Sherlock-like.”

“Hmm.” Again he pauses, gazing over her pale skin turning pink in the Mediterranean sun, his own swim trunks become tight in the process. “So what brings you to Santorini?”

Again, another pause. He waits a beat longer than before, and he is rewarded.

“A death in the family.” Her voice just hinting at the underlying loss. 

“O. I’m so sorry.” He truly is. He is thrown by this development. How does one hit on a woman mourning to loss of a family member.

“Thank you.” She says in that way mourners do.

He puts her book back. ”I apologize for bothering you.”

“No worries.” 

And again there is silence. Benedict wants to engage her more. Her family death made his shorts slightly more comfortable. But he can’t take his eyes off where the top v’s between her cleavage, and he licks his lips waiting impatient for a gap to appear between the hems of the two piece suit. The bottoms are a little skirt, the edges of which flirt with her ample thighs. Suddenly AC/DC’s “She shook me all night long” lyrics begin screaming in his mind. “Knockin’ me out with those american thighs.” Which led to a thought about Spinal Taps “Big Bottoms” and “The bigger the cushion, the sweeter the pushin’ .” Which eventually led him to think about Queen’s “Fat Bottom Girls” where “left alone with big fat Fanny, she was such a naughty nanny, heap big woman, you made a bad boy out of me.” All of which made his groin increasing painful. Benedict did his best to hide his arousal

Thankfully, one of the waiters was making his rounds of the poolside guests. Benedict draped a towel across his lap to hide his arousal and then spoke to the beauty by his side.

“The waiter is coming by, would you like anything?”

“Um, water would be lovely.”

“Water? Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m afraid I will be suffering from too much sun exposure later, need to stay hydrated.”

“Good point.” He ordered waters for the both of them.

“I could help you with your sunscreen,” he nearly chocked at the thought of touching her. “if you are worried about getting too much sun.” 

“Uh…” She hesitated.

“I’m sorry. That was extremely presumptuous of me. I was just trying…” O good heavens! He must have sounded as lascivious out loud as it did in his head!

“No, I think it’s time I went inside anyway.” 

She sat up, turning away from him, so he couldn’t see her face or her him. It took everything in him not leap across the chair and lick the tantalizing skin of her exposed back!

“Please don’t let me scare you off, stay.” He sounded desperate, he grasped at the first thing he thought of, “What about your water?” Damn! That was lame.

“You have it.” Still keeping her back to him, she put her sandals on.

“Let me make up my rudeness to you. Join me for dinner?”

She had finished gathering her things, never turning around to him.

“I already have a companion for dinner.”

Damn! ”Of course you do, how silly of me. Please let me…”

“Enjoy your time in the sun.” And with that she strode away her ample ass swaying hypnotically at him.

He cursed himself, his penis reminding him what an idiot he was.

*******

Later that evening…

The maitre d escorted Benedict to his private table. For his vantage point he could see the entire dining room. At the far side of the room, a full-sized woman sat with her back to him. Her dark blond hair was shot through with golden highlights and was pulled up in a fashionable style. Her black cocktail dress revealed reddish-brown shoulders. He allowed his gaze to rove down the back of her chair and notice her hips peeking out to greet him. He held back the moan that was threatening to overtake him as he imagined running his hands over those hips. Realizing that this woman was from the same woman from the pool, he craned his neck trying to see her dinner companion. Whoever it was must be sitting directly across from her. 

Benedict’s waiter came over to take his drink order.

“Adelfo?”

“Yes, sir?” 

“Who is that woman?” Indicating of course the woman in which he was enamored.

“That is Ms. Rebecca sir.”

“And who is that she is eating with?”

“That is her daughter sir, Miss Lora.” Just then Rebecca bent over to pick something up that had dropped to the floor, and there sat the most cherubic looking toddler.

“Lora,” he said quietly smiling to himself.

“And where is her husband?”

“Sad that sir. He passed away. He had wished to bring her to Santorini one day, but alas…” Adelfo’s voice trailed off. 

Benedict stood, and walked directly across the room to Rebecca and Lora’s table.

“Excuse me ladies.”

Rebecca startled again at the sound of his voice.

“I was hoping to enjoy my dinner with you.” He held his breath, waiting for an answer. 

Slowly, o so excruciatingly slowly, she turned her face toward him.

He gasped, nearly forgetting to breathe again. She was glorious!


	2. Chapter 2

Now that was a face Benedict could get used to!  
It was as if someone had collected all the beautiful, treasured memories he had kept of things in the past and had combined them into this one perfect human being. He could imagine that face in all its glory at the height of happiness, lying beside him in bed, as a warm summer breeze wafted through the balcony doors of his room, playing with the transparent, light curtains, with the sun peeking through the cracks, as if trying to see the lover’s beauteous embraces. Her eyes resembled a sea green and he felt himself drawn to their depths as if they were oceans. He was trying hard to imagine what her laughter might sound like as he tickled her under the crisp white sheets surrounding them in his bedroom, attempting to kiss every single surface of her body.

“I’m sorry, have we met before?” The woman in front of him asked, bringing Benedict out of his own romantically ethered mind. She recognised the voice, but not the face. 

“Ah well, we have met before, in a way…I was there at the pool with you,” he replied. 

“Oh, you liked my book, that’s right…” she remembered now, “…and you know why I’m here then.” 

“Well my guess is because you and your little friend are hungry?” Benedict joked, motioning to her dinner guest. He then instantly wished he could retract his comment, what was it about this woman that made him act so foolishly? “Oh, I’m so sorry. I thought you meant here in the restaurant!” Benedict recoiled, hoping he hadn’t upset the woman. She just sadly smiled and then averted her eyes to the cutlery and glasses on the table. Benedict got her queue that he wasn’t well received anymore and turned to go back to his table, but then a sudden euphoric giggle erupted from behind him. Benedict turned back around to see Lora, the little dinner guest sitting opposite Rebecca. Lora was looking straight at Benedict, mouth wide open, eyes wide, gesturing at Benedict. “Bye bye sweetie,” Benedict raised his hand and gave a little wave to the personable character in front of him, he glanced at Rebecca, but she hadn’t looked up from the menu she was studying. 

He turned to leave again and only made it a few feet from his table when an almighty cry emitted from behind him again. Benedict turned to find Lora crying in increasing volumes back at their table. Rebecca had of course noticed this now and had got out of her chair and was trying to reassure Lora who was still sat in her chair, but making all attempts to break free from between the table and the arm rests of the chair. Rebecca cooed softly to her, holding Lora gently by the back with one hand and holding a napkin in the other, drying Lora’s eyes and mouth from the ordeal of crying. When Rebecca made attempts at distracting Lora, her eyes seemed to be fixated on Benedict. 

He gave another little smile to Lora and turned to leave, this caused Lora to continue to fret, demanding more of Rebecca’s attention and turning a few heads of the people sat at a table nearby to them. Rebecca’s face turned redder to rival her brewing sunburn, so she made a split decision. “Excuse me!” She called to Benedict. He stopped where he was and turned around, unsure of the chaos that would unfold before him. Rebecca gestured to Benedict to come back over to the table where she was. He politely agreed and walked slowly towards her and Lora, smiling at the surrounding people who had become intrigued by the situation. On returning to the table, Rebecca had finished tending to Lora. When he noticed Benedict coming she got up and straightened out her back. “Given…my situation,” she quietly spoke, sounding tired and frustrated, “I wouldn’t mind if you did want to sit with us. There is only so much crying I can take from anyone in a day…and she seems to like you.” Rebecca motioned to Lora who had settled down again. 

Benedict was internally thrilled. He calmly beckoned a waiter over and made arrangements for his meal to be brought to Rebecca’s table. “Can I offer you something to drink?” Benedict asked as he made himself comfortable in the seat positioned between Rebecca and Lora.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by: stayhomemom.tumblr.com  
> (short and smutty)

A smile tugged at the corners of Benedict’s mouth as he slept. His subconscious mind delightfully replaying the events of the day. In his mind, he swore he could still smell the chlorine and sunscreen that lingered on her skin. His long limbs stretched out, encircling her plush body, pulling her closer, and began thrusting against her. He groaned at the need for more contact startling himself awake. Looking down he realized he was humping a pillow. He flopped back against the mattress, growling with frustration and angst for his raging hard-on. What was he going to do with himself?!?!

After their stuttered start, they seemed to find their stride. They had had an enchanting dinner together. Lora was lovely. Rebecca was smart, funny, and innocently provocative. But for all Rebecca’s wit and charm, Benedict’s thoughts only dwelled on his obsession with her body. Even now, as he lazily scratched at a phantom itch on his abdomen, all he could think about was her curves. He lay there, and continued to remind himself of her full-figure assets. He let his hand wander lower on his abdomen. His long, elegant fingers teasing the soft, downy hair that trailed down to his groin. He imagined how soft her skin would feel under his touch. He let his fingers slip under the waistband of his pajamas. He closed his eyes and her plump breasts appeared before him. He palmed his erection and gave himself a precursory stroke. REBECCA. He licked his lips imaging the taste of her nipples. He began rubbing his thumb over the tip of himself, letting the pre-cum provide lubrication for stroking. REBECCA. He imagined her hips resting against his and him stroking up into her. He squeezed himself imaging how tight she would feel. RR-BECCA. O gawd, she’d be so wet. He stroked himself faster imaging her riding him, grinding against him. R-BECCA. He rutted furious against his fist, demanding more of her body. BECCA. BECCA. BECCA! That last shout reverberated around the room as he bucked hard, coming off the bed, and cumming in his hand. He stroked himself to completion. He chuckled to himself, drawing his hand out of his pants, back over his abdomen, and let it rest on his chest. He knew he needed to clean himself off, but for now he allowed himself to languish in his post-masturbatory haze. “Becca? Yes, Becca suits her nicely.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Benedict couldn’t hold on any longer. If it was anybody else he’d swear they were leading him on, with her coy smiles and staring glances, but this was Rebecca, his Becca. She was above all that. 

***

The pair and Lora had just finished a charming meal at a local restaurant and started to walk along a small strip of the Santorini coast line. It was dusk; the last remaining light of the sky had turned a mixture of orange, pink and purple, swirled together as if they were watercolours on an easel. One might think the colours would bleed together too much and cause an unpleasant effect, but in fact each colour complimented the other beautifully. Then the stars began to spring to life making the whole performance even more spectacular. The odd ringing of boat’s bells coming into port for the night could be heard, but after that silence prevailed. Benedict and Rebecca looked from the beach out to the horizon and marvelled at the show in front of them. Lora was playing with the warm dry sand in front of them. The night air was also still warm with a slight salty breeze bringing relief to the trio’s walking efforts. 

“You know you don’t have to leave so soon,” Benedict reasoned. Rebecca’s time in Greece was drawing to an end and in a more fast-paced speed than what he had hoped for. Their relationship had definitely blossomed and of course Lora was more than happy to have Benedict around, but he felt dissatisfied with just a summer fling, particularly after the whole reason why Rebecca was here in the first place.  
“I never intended my stay here to become permanent,” Rebecca replied sadly, continuing to stare out at the horizon, enthralled in the ever increasing disappearance of light from the sky. In the background the small streetlights began to flicker on, lighting their way back to the hotel. She had however hoped stay a little longer now that things were going well with Benedict, but there was her house to be concerned with. She hadn’t sorted out her passed husband’s belongings yet and she was dreading that on her return home. Then of course she had to return to work and Lora needed to be cared for as well. There were so many things that needed to be done, but Rebecca didn’t want to do a single one of them. She was sure herself and Lora would be much more content staying in Greece, escaping the busy city life of their home, living and playing with Benedict in the never-ending summer.  
Benedict’s busy schedule was also pulling him in the opposite direction, away from sunny Greece back to the cold streets of Cardiff to resume filming Sherlock. “We’ll think of something,” Benedict thought to himself. He wanted to comfort Rebecca, so he reached out and held her hand in his. He moved behind her and planted a tender kiss on the hair covering the back of her neck. This kiss brought Rebecca out of her thoughts and she turned to meet his eyes. She found it hard to face Benedict at first as he had become entranced by the luscious smell of her hair, his chin resting on top of her shoulder, his eyes closed. Her attempts at movement though brought Benedict out of his self-inflicted trance and when Rebecca met Benedict’s eyes, he smiled a reassuring grin and they exchanged a soft kiss in the last dwindling moments of light.

The three returned to Rebecca’s hotel room much later than expected. Lora had decided to dip her toes in at the water’s edge, but managed to get half of herself wet in the process. Rebecca couldn’t be too angry at her though as the night was warm and the hotel wasn’t far away. Benedict politely removed himself from the impending bath time and went back to his room to take a shower, to return in a couple of hours. After bathing Lora and settling her to bed, Rebecca heard Benedict’s knock at her front door. As she went to answer it she made sure Lora’s bedroom door was closed. Rebecca had already had a tough time getting Lora settled after all the excitement at the beach. When Rebecca opened the door she found Benedict standing outside in fresh clean clothes, he gave a welcoming smile.  
“Hi. How’s Lora?” Benedict asked. “Oh, she’s asleep now. I-,” Benedict moved forward and kissed Rebecca passionately on the lips. His hands moved to cradle her jaw in his hands prolonging the kiss further, ending with a desperate bite on Rebecca’s bottom lip. When their eyes met Rebecca could see the angst and longing in his now darker eyes. She returned the kiss tenderly, wrapping her arms his core and holding him tight. Benedict’s hands moved down to her sides and playfully rubbed at her hips. He then grasped behind her knees and pulled her legs around him. Rebecca crossed her legs behind Benedict’s back and in a heartbeat they were on her bed.  
Benedict now kissed Rebecca’s neck causing her to groan softly, the sound making his trousers uncomfortable. He then moved to her ear, kissing softly at first, but when Rebecca groaned again Benedict tugged on her ear with his teeth. He could feel his erection getting harder and he ground into her while holding her soft, ever-plenty hips under her top. He could feel the mattress move below her. This was what he wanted, to feel this way with her and she was returning his affections. Rebecca untangled her fingers from his curly hair and unfastened the buttons on his shirt. She pulled it off him swiftly and tossed it off the bed, their lips never parting. Benedict prised her top and bra up over her head, meeting her heaving chest and plump breasts that he had only seen in his dreams. Rebecca yanked off her pants and underwear smoothly, so all that was left was Benedict’s trousers. Benedict stopped, hovered over her body, soaking up her radiating heat. Rebecca moved her hands to undo his trousers; Benedict pulled them off with his underwear in one complete motion. The pair hung there, on top of each other, gasping for breath, desire pulsing through both their bodies. A second passed then Rebecca leant forward and tugged at Benedict’s full bottom lip with hers.  
That was it, no turning back now. They bashed their lips together, sucking and licking, pushing and pulling, tongue and all, when Rebecca felt him in and around her. Hips pressed together, pale skin to darker skin, Benedict motioned into her further and further, faster and faster, loving the feel of her body and beneath his hands gripping as much as he could at once. Both of them hurtling towards that edge. Benedict held her breasts in his hands, Rebecca’s arms firm around his neck, kissing with full force, pulling them closer and closer together and powerfully meeting in the middle. Almost there. 

“Becca?” Benedict breathed, hoping this hadn’t all been another dream. 

Rebecca moaned in reply, softer still. 

“I love you.” 

And with a heave the pair tumbled over the edge together, as if two souls had combined as one and they floated back to Earth, completely at ease with one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter by: stayhomemom.tumblr.com

Benedict drew lazy shapes on her bare back with the faintest of touches. Rebecca lay sparsely covered by a sheet next to him. He wanted to touch her, but not wake her, yet. She heaved a sigh in her sleep and laid the flat of his palm between her shoulder blades, then eased his hand down her back. He reached her bottom and smoothed his hand over one cheek. Just as he was about to go further, a little voice called out from the next room. 

“Mommy.”

Rebecca was instantly awake, taking Benedict by surprise.

“Lora?”

“I will get her.”

He climbed out of bed. It took Rebecca a few moments to process.

“Clothes?”

“Boxer shorts sufficient?”

“Shorts too.”

“Got it.”

As Benedict walked toward Lucy’s door, Rebecca gathered more sheets around herself. Benedict opened the door to the adjoining room. Lora smiled up at him as if he was supposed to be there. She lifted up her arms to him.

“Up-py.”

Benedict graciously complied.

“Good morning love. Dream sweet?” And he rubbed his nose on her hers and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I guess I’m not needed here” Rebecca said jovially.

“Nonsense. I will always need you.” Benedict blushed at the sudden realization of what he just said. And Rebecca was clearly caught off guard.

 

“Becca,” He started. She held up her hand to stop him.

 

“I’m going to put some clothes on, then I’m going to take Lora to the children’s center. And then you and I will continue whatever it is… that needs continuing”

 

Benedict smiled. Then nuzzled Lora’s neck. “Mummy and I are going to continue.”

*******

Benedict had been standing, staring out the window when Rebecca entered the room sans Lora. He turned slowly to look at her. 

“What is it?” She asked simply, not able to discern his current mood.

Swiftly he crossed the room, grabbing her by the upper arms, and devouring her mouth. After the initial shock, she quickly relaxed into him. His tongue sought out hers, desperate for the taste of her. He snatched her up and carried her to bed. He gently tossed her down, and covering her with himself in one full motion. Their hands a tangle as they fought each other to be released from their clothes. In the morning light, the ran their hands over the planes of each others bodies. Licking, nipping at each other. Causing the other to moan and groan in the most delicious ways. And finally when they could hold themselves back no longer, he entered her in one fluid thrust. She keened at his entry. O gawd she felt good, then he started to move. Their hips bucking awkwardly before finding a rhythm. Then their passion built to a point where neither would be denied and begged the other for release. And they came, calling out each others names in a climax chorus. Sublime. They lay there together in complete satisfaction. Both sated beyond measure. 

“Becca,” Benedict hoarse voice slightly more audible than a whisper.

“Hmm?” Was all Rebecca could manage as she turned to him, curling her body over his.

“Come home with me.”

Moments passed. Benedict not sure she heard him, until… “Why?” 

Benedict curled his arms around her, embracing her tightly.

“Because I don’t want you to ever leave me. Because I want to fuck you into the mattress for the rest of our lives and tell you everyday how you amazing you are!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this photo: http://www.cumberbatched-it.net/gallery/displayimage.php?album=207&pid=6038#top_display_media  
> Credit to "Perks of Being a Wallflower" by Stephen Chbosky  
> Final chapter!

Rebecca looked up a Benedict who was resting beside her, propped up on one arm next to her on the bed and peering down at her. He was suppressing a grin, but it failed to disappear from his eyes, causing those beautiful crow’s-feet-like lines to appear that she had come to love so much.

“Wait, what did you say? The rest of your life…with me?” Rebecca was still hazy after all their recent activity. 

“You heard me,” Benedict teased again and a large grin then broke across his mouth, the true and definitive answer gleaming in his eyes.

Rebecca was definitely awake now. “Oh my god, Ben!” Rebecca exclaimed, the thought taking full meaning in her head, causing her eyes to tear up for what seemed like the first time in a long time. “Well. That’s. Wonderful,” Rebecca managed between quiet sobs. 

“Oh gosh love, don’t cry,” Benedict moved his free arm to slip his hand under her jaw to comfort her, almost cradling her jaw completely with his large, graceful hands. “But if it’s still too soon after y’know-,” Benedict started to back pedal.

“No, no, no. It’s fine now,” Rebecca laughing at herself and Benedict’s reaction. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffled, “it’s all fine, now.”

“Splendid!” Benedict paused before continuing, still glancing into Rebecca’s eyes. They had now become fresh and spirited, as if they were meeting for the first time again. He could almost swear that her eyes mirrored his in this moment. “So then, you won’t mind if we do this?” He grabbed her hands in his, interlacing his long fingers through hers and pulled her upwards, as if she was as light as a feather. They were both standing tall on the bed. “Now jump,” Benedict ordered playfully.

“Huh?” Rebecca was lost.

Benedict smirked and took the first little jump, just as a small child would if they were trying to jump on their bed at home without their parents noticing. He stifled a laugh exactly how a child would too.

“Oh,” Rebecca caught on, laughing at the thought. She jumped with more force and then giddily let out a laugh similar to Benedict’s. She looked at him, excitement blazing in her eyes now. They both laughed in unison, again like children and bounced up and down with so much joy that they thought they might break through the roof and orbit off into space. Another child-like thought, but they didn’t care now, not any more. 

It was in this moment, of place, time and circumstance that they both felt infinite.


End file.
